


i loved you all along, it just took a couple glasses of whiskey and a kiss to understand

by failureisonlythestart (Celentinia)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drunk Kisses, Falling In Love, Funhaus - Freeform, Grillems - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Only if you squint - Freeform, Requited Love, Second Person, Shiphaus - Freeform, alcohol use, at the very end, how do i tag on this site, should i be putting anything else here?? who knows, slight angst but only for a tiny bit i swear, you are james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celentinia/pseuds/failureisonlythestart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is James Willems,</p>
<p>and you are in love with Bruce Greene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i loved you all along, it just took a couple glasses of whiskey and a kiss to understand

**Author's Note:**

> (fluffy grillems kisses cause i'm trash)

You aren’t sure how it started, or when you started to notice the warm feeling you get when he would laugh at something you said, the butterflies in your stomach when he smiles at you, or how the corners of his eyes crinkle when he does it. You’ll never forget the twinkle in his eyes when he comes up with a less than brilliant idea. A smile finds its way onto your face like it’s the easiest thing in the world, and you follow in his steps, not caring where exactly he leads you, just that he’s with you when you get there.

You can’t remember if it’s the warmth of his hand around yours as he drags you towards the new bar in town, or the smile on his soft, soft lips as he presses another drink against yours. You let the shitty booze slide down your throat, appreciating the warmth it offered. You crack a smile at the oddly intimate gesture, commenting on how childish you feel. He laughs at that, his laughter leaving you warm and bubbly inside, but you tell yourself that it’s the alcohol.

You believe yourself at first, but after a while, your thoughts begin to blur together, and the only thing that makes sense amongst the mess of your mind is the sudden urge to fit your lips against his. He catches you staring at his lips for a moment too long, but instead of commenting, he simply smiles. And for whatever reason, it’s the most frustrating thing to happen all night.

This entire time, you’ve been struggling with whatever feelings these may be (you refuse to admit that it’s love, you refuse), and he acknowledges it with nothing more than a smile. Out of habit, you lick your lips, and attempt to nonchalantly glance away. You could’ve sworn you saw his eyes follow the movements of your tongue, but your mind often plays tricks on you when you’re drunk. You turn to face him a moment later, and soon enough you find yourself staring into his eyes. It’s so easy to get lost in them, frustratingly so, but just this once, you don’t let it bother you. And the look in his eyes is one you’ve never seen before, a look so fond it takes your breath away.

But the look in his eyes is gone far too soon, and it makes you wonder what exactly you would have to do to see it again. He furrows his brows, like he normally does when he’s thinking really hard, it’s almost adorable (but you never dare admit that). It’s clear he’s struggling to turn his thoughts into words, the buzz of alcohol only making it worse. Maybe this isn’t the best time to ask, he says, you respond with the raise of an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. He doesn’t want to end up doing something the two of you will regret, something that will end up hurting you more if he was wrong, but you’re insistent. He asks if he can try something, what exactly, you haven’t got the slightest clue. You roll your eyes, and tell him to cut to the chase.

He does, eventually, but not before asking you to close your eyes. You slowly close your eyes, more confused than ever, when suddenly, you feel a pair of lips gently pressed against yours. Your heart skips a beat (or multiple, you weren’t counting), and it feels as if the world around you is spinning. You’re surprised by the pair of arms that find their way around your waist, pulling you in closer. His lips are even softer than you imagined, and you let yourself melt into the kiss.

You reach up, and tangle your fingers in his hair as you deepen the kiss, enjoying the way he sighs at the heated contact. You lose yourself in the very feeling of it all, from the way his lips fit perfectly against yours, to the hands at your waist pulling you in close, and the way his beard pleasantly tickles your cheeks. It’s everything you could’ve asked for, and more. When you part for air, a surge of emotion floods your body. You want to hold him, and live this moment forever, but of course that can’t happen. You want to believe that this moment will never end, that it’s more than just a drunken act, never to be repeated again.

Soon enough, your vision begins to blur, and at first you thought that maybe, this was all a dream, that it was too good to be true. The tears are freely falling from your eyes now, leaving wet stains on your cheeks. Of course it is, you tell yourself, he probably isn’t even interested in you. You look at him, for the first time since you parted for air, and you’re surprised to find not a look of hatred on his face, but rather, one of concern. He curses, as he apologizes, mumbling something about how he knew that it was just going to hurt you, and how foolish he was to assume.

And you want to scream at him, at how he’s wrong, but you can’t find the words. Instead, your sobs shake your body, as you release months (years, even) of pent up emotions that you couldn’t place before now. He looks up at you with an apologetic look in his eyes, you can sense the words “I’m sorry” on his lips, and you lean forward to silence him before he can do so.

It’s his turn to be surprised, but he leans into the kiss with ease, slowly snaking his arms around your hips once more. Relief floods your body and his, as he kisses your tears away. And it feels as if all is right in the world, like all the pieces of the puzzle have fallen into place. You curse yourself for not doing this earlier, but you’re glad it happened when it did.

Once more, you surface for air, but this time, he holds you close. You gaze into his unfairly gorgeous eyes, as he wipes away the remaining tears. His hand rests at the side of your face, his thumb caressing your cheek. You lean into the touch, and once more you notice the fond look on his face. He’s smiling at you now, and for whatever reason, you feel a laugh bubbling up.

And you laugh, freely, and shaking in his arms and he never once lets you go as you previously feared. He asks why, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and you explain how long you’ve been waiting for it to happen, and how happy you are right now. For once in your life, you feel complete, the mindless confusion of your life now gone, instead filled by him, your best friend, your co-worker, and the man who’s everything you could’ve asked for. You ask to kiss him again, and again, and he responds not with words, but by pulling you in close.

When you wake up the next morning, sun shining through the curtains, you’re met with none other than him by your side, quietly snoring. The sun paints a beautiful pattern on the man lying next to you, and you can’t help but smile at the sight before you.

Long ago, you weren’t sure of many things. But now, there is one thing you know for sure:

Your name is James Willems, and you are in love with Bruce Greene.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you enjoyed reading this short drabble! it's my first time posting here so i'm sorry if there's anything wrong with the formatting. ;;
> 
> if you notice any mistakes i would appreciate it if you told me (i don't have a beta reader)!.


End file.
